Murderous Intent
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: This is my first fanfic.It involves Future Gohan going evil.
1. Chapter 1

**"Nooooooooo!". Gohan had had .That was all he saw as he walked up to Trunks' small his only arm, he lifted the boys limp, wet body out of the pool of blood and had finally did it. After all the empty threats of how they would get the lavender haired boy, they finally did hole through Trunks heart had proven that felt that he was tried to register what had just seemed like one minute he was talking to Trunks about how much pain he had to endure to become a super saiyan, and the next Trunks blasted off as soon as he felt the androids killing now couldn't believe it.**

**Gohan didn't didn't cry when his father died of a heart didn't cry when Piccolo and the other Z warroirs where sought out and killed by the didn't even cry when he lost his this,Trunks death, was too made him then,within seconds,sadness went to grief,grief to anger, and anger to pure not just for the androids, but life had hated that his friends got the luxury of death while he was stuck to this seemingly eternal life was a bitch, then he was going to put an energy blast right through her face fit perfectly for the Android 17 pointed out Trunks arrival,18 had been more than willing to end his picked Trunks up and headed for Capsule Corp.**

**When he landed in the ruined garden of Capsule Corp,he saw Bulma,Trunks mother,at the ran to Gohan,only to fall to her knees halfway at seeing the little boy,a bloody mess,laying limp in Gohan's arm.**

**"Noooooooo!".She began crying then saw a hole where his heart was supposed to Gohan was about to speak,Bulma taking Trunks in the house, he retrieved Bulma's body as was about to die for figured that he would wait for Bulma to he'ed go after those damn androids.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months with no sign of the androids. It would seem that they want the people of Earth to regroup so that their "fun" would last longer. But it didn't matter. It gave Gohan time to train and realize how truly angry he was. He wanted to kill the androids. But so did the world. No, he wanted to torture them. He wanted to do what they did to him and Trunks for so many years. Beat them and torture them, only to let them live to be beaten another day. But Gohan wanted body parts. It would be a fair trade, seeing as how their combined efforts cost him his arm. He wanted to be cruel and unmerciful. And it just so happens that his newfound power would gladly allow that.

Gohan had always wondered if he could go beyond super saiyan. He had though long and hard on the matter and put himself in mental training trying to gain focus on his inner power. It had worked. After training the last six months in only his super saiyan form, he unlocked what no saiyan had. The power of an ultra form super saiyan. With this power, he would do what Vegeta calls "fucking somebody up".

A few days after training, Gohan went to his home in the 439 mountain area. As he walked into the small domed house, he was greeted by his mother, Chi-chi, who was more than happy to see him.

"Oh my Gohan! You came back to me! Were you hurt? Did they torture you? Bulma called me and told me of Trunks, and I thought you recieved the same! Don't you ever leave me again! I can't lose another of my boys! First Goku, and I dont want you to be next! And put your arm back in your shirt mister! Wait, where is your arm? Oooooohhhhh!" Chi-chi fainted at the sight of Gohans non existing arm.

"Well, at least moms the same." thought Gohan as he lifted her and put her on the sofa. He then turned the t.v. on to follow news of the androids. There were only a few brave reporters in the world, and he didn't want to miss anything.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of flipping channels and eating the last of the Sour chicken and rice that Chi-chi prepared a couple hours prior to his arrival, Gohan had fallen asleep. He had not had proper rest for quite some time now, leading him to believe that his strength would diminish if he didnt find his rest quickly. He went deep into the reaches of his concious mind and , without knowing it , had pretty much knocked himself out when he found his weary, less energetic side. Thus triggering sleep.

Chi-chi had awoken after the first few snores that her boy had let out. She woke believing that Goku was on the sofa next to her. When she saw it was Gohan she let a huge sigh out of her mouth, realizing she had almost pounced on the boy who looked so much like her husband. Nevertheless, she was proud that her boy had returned. He was her only kin in the world. Her father, the Ox King, had died of age a while back.

Chi-chi picked herself up off of the couch that she was laying on and walked over to her sleeping boy. He was the mirror image of Goku. Tall, muscular and baby-faced. She wondered if he shaved his hair from time to time.

"Why is his arm inside of the couch that way?" she wondered aloud. As one arm held the remote, the other looked to be inside the couch, as if he was looking for lost change. As she reached to his left arm to pry it from the couch, her hand met emptiness. It passed right through the cloth of his fighting gi.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" she screamed as she jumped back from her son. Then Gohan jumped up, pushing the sofa away unitentionally. His hair turned from black to golden and his eyes turned a glowing turquoise color. He wasn't powered up, but the heat he was radiating made the room a bit warm. He looked around thoroughly before acknowleding a surprised Chi-chi.

"Mom, you scared me. I thought the androids were here to destroy me." Gohan said in an alert but weary tone. "No Gohan there aren't any androids here" she said."I was just making sure you had proper posture in your back is all." She lied. She didn't want her son to know how she thought he looked. She had spent all her life trying to get him to not be a warrior like his father, but it was inevitable. With great power comes great responsibility and she knew it. She thought he looked like one of those warriors you see killing people, raping women, enslaving welled up in the corners of her eyes, she blinked, and they ebbed away.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he powered down. "Yes Gohan, mommy's alright".She said as she walked across the room to the kitchen. As she made her way to the kitchen, she noted the diminishing smell of food. She then realized that the sink was full of dishes. "Hmm?" "Oh, sorry mom.I kinda got hungry." Gohan said while rubbing the back of his neck in a Goku like manner. "Oh its ok Gohan. A grown man has to eat doesn't he." Though Chi-chi was distraught by her sons appearance, she was happy to see he had grown considerably and noted his handsome looks. She smiled, happy her boy made it this far without dying by the hands of the androids.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a sharp energy drop in a very populated place." Mom, I have to go." he said in a dark tone. " But you just got he-" "I know, but the androids are attacking again. This time, the earth wins against those bastards." He hugged her one last time and ran out the door. As he took to the sky, Chi-chi yelled "Be safe Gohan." Tears began to fog her vision. 'I hope he comes back with his arm'. She walked into the house, trying not to cry.


End file.
